


In the dark

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hand Jobs, Helping a Friend, M/M, Spooning, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, fuck buddy, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: — Ха, это ты, — улыбнулся Седрик и позволил гостю войти. — В столь необычный час из всех часов. — сказал он, защёлкнув за собой замок.— Я был занят. — ответил Иорвет.— Тогда что тебе нужно?
Relationships: Cedric/Iorveth (The Witcher)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000815) by [wolfycyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfycyan/pseuds/wolfycyan). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено

Седрик, погрузившись в редкое забытьё, уже почти не слышал тихого шуршания листьев за окном. Судя по ярким лучам лунного света, что в этот час заливали его комнату, в округе никого не должно было находиться, кроме ночной стражи.

Несмотря на то, что его веки ощущались, как тяжёлые ставни, он с неохотой поднялся с кровати, чтобы выглянуть в окно.

В обозримом пространстве раскинулись неподвижные деревья и виднелся факел, свет которого подрагивал вдалеке, когда мимо него проходили патрули. Но шаги, которые он слышал, прекратились.

Затем в дверь дважды постучали.

Седрик выпрямился, прежде чем со скрипом приоткрыть дверь на несколько сантиметров.

— Ха, это ты, — улыбнулся Седрик и позволил гостю войти. — В столь необычный час из всех часов. — сказал он, защёлкнув за собой замок.

Гость положил своё оружие на стол, размещая его по соседству с Седриковой коллекцией бутылочек с душистыми травами на продажу.

Его ответ показался довольно резким:  
— Я был занят.

В комнате царил мрак, но ещё более густые тени залегли у него под глазом. Линии и углы его лица отвердели и ожесточились, как будто им было недостаточно их естественного состояния.

Он всё ещё был облачён во всю свою броню, как в тот самый день, когда Седрик заметил его с балки на высокой сосне, шествующим вглубь опушки леса.

Седрик ощутил потребность раздеть командира здесь и сейчас. Разумеется, он сдержал её.

— Тогда что тебе нужно, Иорвет? — вместо этого спросил он.

Седрик присел на кровать, укрытую смятым хлопчатым тёмно-синим одеялом. Поздние часы не были помехой; и раньше друзья заходили к нему глубокой ночью, его дом становился желанным источником алкоголя, пока они обменивались друг с другом новостями и историями. Он обнаружил, что никогда не возражал против компании.

Иорвет двинулся к нему. Его шаги были мелкими и короткими, однако тяжёлыми и неуверенными. 

— Я размышлял, могу ли я...

Затем он поставил колено возле бедра Седрика, взял его лицо, опираясь на его плечи, и поцеловал.

Седрик обнаружил, что он также никогда не возражал против этой компании.

Другое колено упёрлось ему в бок, и Иорвет оседлал Седрика, пытаясь открыть его рот осторожным движением языка.

Седрик плавно скользнул по потрескавшимся губам, когда они стали ненасытнее, его руки потянулись, чтоб ухватиться за чужую талию. Он притянул Иорвета ближе к себе, а тот обнял его так, словно пытался удержать. Невнятные звуки прорезали глухую ночную тишину.

Это было, вне всякого сомнения, его любимым занятием, когда большинство людей уже спало. Оно доказывало, что Иорвет ничем не отличался от эльфов, живущих в деревнях или городах, он также порой находился в смятении и был подвластен всей остальной палитре эмоций, часто скрывающейся за его демонстративной, рассчитанной яростью.

— Мне нужна компания, — Иорвет отстранился, уткнувшись лбом в его шею.

Какая-то его часть чувствовала себя странно, видя и слыша безжалостного, всенародно признанного командира, который сейчас крепко вцепился в его одежду. Другая его часть всё же осознавала. Смысл, который многие бы не поняли, будь то нарочно или нет.

Лицо Иорвета было неясно в тусклом свете, и бандана затрудняла оценку его реакции, но Седрик знал, что его брови, должно быть, сдвинулись, и на лице у него затаилось беспокойство.

— Ты пришёл куда надо. — прошептал он.

Он легонько оттолкнул его — лишь для того, чтобы высвободить конечности Иорвета из цепкой хватки запутанных пряжек, ремней и кожаных завязок.

Те расходились со щелчками и шорохом, и вместе с красной повязкой с глухим стуком упали на пол. Иорвет выглядел куда лучше в своей тонкой бархатной тунике и простых бежевых бриджах: более непринуждённым.

Они перекатились под тепло одеял, Седрик прижался всей грудью к спине Иорвета, а его голени встретились с босыми ступнями, в то время как рука исчезла под подолом туники. Он обвёл рельеф мощных, горячих мускулов, чувствуя их движение с каждым вдохом, совершённым молодым эльфом. Он искал — Иорвет знал это — раны, незалеченные порезы, о которых тот мог забыть или упустить из виду сам.

— Сегодня без перевязки, — произнёс он, уткнувшись носом в шею Иорвета. — Отлично.

— Я никогда не считал тебя медиком.

Иорвет наклонил голову в надежде поймать его губы, но безрезультатно. Седрик двинулся к уху, вылизывая к нему влажную дорожку. Спина Иорвета внезапно выгнулась дугой, а животе поднялась суматоха, когда Седрик зажал изгиб ушной раковины между зубов.

Затем рука опустилась ниже пояса, и Иорвет позволил это, прикрыв глаз. Седрик легко, словно пёрышко, скользил вниз по его бедру, затем снова поднимался, чтобы взять его в руку через бельё. Поначалу ласки были довольно неспешными, но и они привели его в возбуждение.

Иорвет вспомнил тот день, когда они разругались из-за насущных дел скоя'таэлей. В разгаре жаркого спора он проглотил слова Седрика в абсолютно невозмутимой манере, прежде чем дерзкий ответ получил бы шанс вырваться изо рта. Он был так зол на этого пьяного колдунца!

И, видят звёзды, с тех пор он не сдерживался.

Он почувствовал, как через штаны к ягодицам прижалось что-то твёрдое, и вывернул руку, чтобы размять его через грубую ткань. Седрик окреп в его ладони; тот выпрямился и полностью проснулся, все остатки сна испарились. Вопреки этому, он схватил Йорветово запястье и устроил его обратно на простыни.

— Нет. — сказал он.

— Я это начал. Позволь мне. — настаивал Иорвет.

Седрик укусил за шею и высвободил его член: 

— А я это закончу. Тебе нужно больше спать.

Как он только смеет командовать им направо и налево? Это и было тем, в чём он нуждался, — не только в сне.

Его дыхание учащалось с каждым сильным рывком, и когда большой палец нашёл местечко под головкой, он застонал и дёрнул бедрами, чувствуя, как Седрик прижимает к себе. Он пошевелил задницей в ответ, и его снова укусили за шею, в сей раз довольно ощутимо. Этот укус почти пробил кожу, но странным образом возбудил сильнее.

— Я хочу этого. — прохрипел он между прерывистыми вздохами.

— Нет, Иорвет. — произнёс Седрик с решительностью в голосе и, будто желая наказать, дёрнул Йорвета за член.

Он чувствовал, как бился младший эльф, — дыхание путалось у него в груди — но при этом было очень глубоким; и хотя тот вёл себя тихо, за исключением сдавленного стона и поджатых пальцев ног, стало понятно, что он был близок.

Седрик продолжал поглаживать, целовать его затылок и слегка касался кончиком носа под ухом, пока шептал ему все те восхитительные вещи, которые, если бы он распил сегодня больше алкоголя, пожалуй, стали бы собственническими.

Иорвет прекратил движение, и Седрик почувствовал, как член Иорвета дёрнулся перед сильным оргазмом, и толстые белые струи покрыли его руку.

Им потребовалось время, чтобы отдышаться. Иорвет осмотрел себя: вид он имел совершенно беспорядочный, хоть и блаженный. К тому времени, как в голове у Иорвета прояснилось, Седрик взял тряпку, начисто вытер их и засунул свой опавший член обратно в штаны. Именно в этот момент он понял, что Седрик так и не получил разрядки с тех пор, как он к нему прикоснулся, и всё ещё был наполовину твёрд.

— Седрик.

— Я бы предпочёл приберечь это до следующего раза, — лениво ответил тот, занимая удобную для них обоих позу. Он разместил ладонь у Иорвета на груди. — Возможно тогда, когда ты взбесишься и будешь злиться.

Иорвет издал смешок, а на его щеках появились ямочки.

— Я буду иметь это в виду, — произнёс он, и, расслабившись, погрузился в сон.

Когда утром Седрик проснулся, Иорвет уже ушёл.  


**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Однажды это просто засело у меня в голове; Седрик, отвлекающий Йорвета в тот день и то время, когда это нужно.  
> Любые комментарии очень приветствуются.


End file.
